charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Tigger (Winnie the Pooh)
Tigger is an energetic tiger character who first appeared in Disney's 1968 short film Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, segment to the 1977 film the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Tigger originated in A.A. Milne's book The House at Pooh Corner. He also starred in his own feature film The Tigger Movie in 2000. He has been voiced by Paul Winchell, Will Ryan and Jim Cummings. He was also voiced by Sam Edwards on record albums in the 1960's and 1970's and by Ed Gilbert in early 1990's recordings. Background Personality Tigger is easily recognized by his orange and black stripes, beady eyes, long chin, springy tail and bouncy personality. As he says himself, "Bouncing is what Tiggers do best". He is very confident and has quite an ego, he often thinks of himself as being handsome and some of his other comments suggest that he has a high opinion of himself. Also, he often undertakes tasks with gusto, only to later realize that they weren't as easy as he had originally imagined. While Tigger has a tendency to recklessly bounce people as a way of introduction, he doesn't seem to act this way with Kanga. Instead he is very respectful to her, referring to her (at least in the first films) as Mrs. Kanga. When Pooh met Tigger in the book, he had trouble finding food that Tigger would eat - however the problem was soon solved when Tigger tasted extract of malt, which Kanga gave to Roo as medicine. Tigger is also known to hate honey unlike his friend Winnie-the-Pooh (hyphenated). An interesting quirk about Tigger is that, according to his theme song, the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is he's the only one. This song leads to his search for his family in The Tigger Movie. Tigger is also known for his tendency to mispronounce various words. Disney Parks In the Disney theme parks around the world, Tigger is a very common character who usually appears with Pooh or Eeyore, and occasionally Piglet and Rabbit. Tigger also makes an appearance in the Main Street Electrical Parade, Jubilation! and the Flights of Fantasy Parade. The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Tigger appears in the dark ride as an audio animatronic. Tigger is first seen after the Blustery Day and Honey Tree sections and bounces with the riders and eventually introduces the Heffalumps and Woozles scene. In the Walt Disney World version of the attraction, Tigger's voice work is done by the late Paul Winchell while in Disneyland, it's done by Jim Cummings. Fantasmic! Tigger makes a small appearance in Tokyo DisneySea's version of the nighttime spectacular. He was a regular on the Mark Twain in Disneyland's version of the show in its early years and Walt Disney World's version in May 1, 1999. World of Color Tigger appeared in the World of Color pre show as a large puppet. Tigger was in a mini parade with flashy body system along with other characters like Lumiere and Sebastian. Pooh's Hunny Hunt In Tokyo Disneyland, Tigger is one of the stars of the popular ride based on the original film. In the ride, Tigger bounces along with the audience while singing The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers. Trivia * Tigger has his own theme song, The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers, written by Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman. * When Tigger introduces himself he often says the proper way to spell his name is: "T-I-double-guh-err, that spells Tigger." * Walt Disney originally intended for Tigger to be voiced by Wally Boag, though after Walt's death in 1966, the part ended up going to Paul Winchell. * Tigger's departing comment of "T.T.F.N." or "Ta-ta for now" has become widely used internet shorthand for users departing chat rooms and other live discussions. * Tigger's "Only one" statement comes from being the only "Tigger" ever made, if one takes into consideration the fact that Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, and such are all stuffed animals, and homemade ones at that, Tigger is, in fact, the only Tigger. * In the Disney presentations, Tigger was originally voiced by Paul Winchell. Winchell died June 24, 2005; John Fiedler, the voice of Piglet in some of those films, died the next day. * Tigger's "birthday" is believed to be in October 1928, the year that The House at Pooh Corner was first published. On Tigger-related merchandise, Disney often indicates Tigger's birthyear as 1968, a reference to the first year that Tigger appeared in a Disney production. * Two "accidents" happened in the Disney parks involving Tigger. One of the "accidents" was about a boy complaining that Tigger slammed him in the face. * Along with Donald Duck's nephews, Muppet Babies versions of Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, and Gonzo and Pooh, Tigger also makes an appearance in the anti-drug movie Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. * Tigger was mentioned in the Pixar movie Monsters Inc.. * Ironically, despite Tigger being one of the main protagonists, his original voice actor Paul Winchell was also best known for voicing cartoon villians including Dick Dastardly of Wacky Races and Gargamel of the Smurfs. * Tigger is arguably (along with Pooh, Piglet, and Eeyore) one of the most popular and beloved characters of Winnie the Pooh. Credit * Disney Wiki Category:Male Category:Film characters Category:Winnie-the-Pooh characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disneyland Category:California Adventure Category:Cartoon All-Stars To the Rescue characters Category:PSA characters Category:Characters voiced by Jim Cummings Category:Characters voiced by Paul Winchell